


Rule 34 (Cobra Kai series)

by Rule34



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Boypussy, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Other, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rule34/pseuds/Rule34
Summary: My collection on Porny one-shots. If this is not your cup of tea please move on thanks. These are pure fantasy and fiction.
Relationships: Demetri & Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz, Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz
Comments: 61
Kudos: 37





	1. Rule 34: These Naughty times

**Author's Note:**

> My collection on Porny one-shots
> 
> First story: Demetri/Hawk-Eli
> 
> Boypussy 
> 
> If this is not your cup of tea please move on thanks. These are pure fantasy and fiction.
> 
> In this story Moon/Hawk never happened, and the incident at the mall happened so much different. So no moon tat, or grim reaper yet.

Hawk found him the food court, just as he was finishing eating, and seeing his newly done red longer/higher hair for the first time. Why the fuck is he always so hot now all the time now?, "Nice hair, Red Hulk phase? Still pissed with me?", 

He didn't answer but said, "Come with me.", 

And Demetri asked, "Are you gonna kill me?", he still didn't get an answer from him, but took a chance and went. They left the mall, and ended up in his car, and Demetri was so nervous. Eli still kept silent for a good ten minutes, but then suddenly saying when Demetri refused to relax, "Please relax Demetri, I am not going to harm you.", 

"But you were going to, just a minute ago, I am surprised you came without your cronies hanging around. And I will not forget, the nasty way you have treated me lately, 'Snitches get Stitches', so what do you really expect me to think Eli?", 

"Yes I will not deny that I have been a jackass, but I am so sorry, really fucking sorry, I was wrong, I have been real fucker lately to you, and I am wrong." Demetri was shocked he was getting all this confession from Eli, "We will see, I am still confused about this, but where are we going right now?"

"My house."

"I don't think that is wise right now." 

"I told you I won't hurt you, please Dem!"

"UGH! Fine," Demetri ground out, but was still very nervous, and wondering what the hell he was doing?, "But if you kill me, I will fucking haunt you!"

"Demetri really!?"

"Shut up!", and the rest of the ride was silent. 

\----------------------------

It was so nice to be back at Eli's house once after so long, and Eli lead the familiar path to his room. It had changed so fucking much, gone were the majority of the nerdy stuff, just few things survived the Hawk purge. 

Gone was blue walls and now they were black, his bed was in the corner, covered in black as well, with dark grey curtains. It was jarring, but there were still some things still similar, but there was a punching bag in room as well. "You have completely erased Eli!", looking at him hurt,

"No a lot of him is still in the closet, so don't panic Demetri." rolling his eyes at the idiot snake. "I have been acting like a real jackass towards you lately, cause I don't really know how to deal with my revelation, that I have feelings for you beyond friendship.", Eli looked away embarrassed, Demetri was really shocked, and confused now. He sat down hard on the bed gripping the sheets, "Whattt, you have feelings for me?", 

"Yes."

"You are not fucking with me right?" looking him in the eyes,

"No Demetri!"

"Are you gay?", 

"No, bi." he said coming closer to Demetri.

"Oh Eli! I am glad you told me!" he said smiling.

"I don't even know your orientation, yet I am confessing." looking unsure,

"I am gay." he smiled, "Come and sit down next to me please." and Eli sat down next to him on the bed, "I have always loved you Eli, before Hawk came in the picture. When he came, I thought, that's it, there is no way you will like me, you may even be disgusted by it. So I kept it quiet, and watched with a heavy heart how you got famous, and get even further away from me."

"No Demetri, I started realizing I liked you when I changed, and thought you wouldn't accept me." looking into his eyes,

"I am not mad you are Hawk now, I just don't like the asshole part of it. I think you are fucking hot all the time now, and it constantly drives me crazy."

"Really?" Demetri nodded at him with a blush, "I am so happy."

"I loved the blue, but this wow left my brain speechless earlier." 

"Can I kiss you?" as he inches closer to Demetri,

"Yes!" they kiss sweet, and soft, "Demetri do you wanna be my boyfriend?", Demetri was happy and almost said yes but, 

"There is something I need to tell you further, something I hid all these years, cause I didn't think it was necessary for me to tell you. You may not want me after that," he sighed so heavily, and he looked away from Eli and said very quickly "I was born different, I have female.. parts.." 

"Huh? Demetri what exactly are you trying to say? Just say it out loud and explain please." he was back in Demetri's space.

"I have a vagina, instead of a male organ, I have a pussy Eli.", his face was on fire, 10000 degrees! You could hear Eli inhale of utter shock and disbelief, "And you hid that for 8 years?? How Demetri???"

"Pure determination." 

"That's why you are not doing sports, and in lockers with the other guys and all that?"

He nodded, "My mom did not want me around them, and I understood, and I was happy not having to do sports, with glee, so we made up a medical condition and used that."

He laughed hard, "Oh my, why are you so prefect?".

"Perfect so you are not mad, and think me repulsive?" 

"Honestly that's fucking hot I think I have a new kink."

"Eliiiiiii stop it!"

"I still wanna be your boyfriend.", Demetri almost burst out in tears, and hugs him 

"Yes, I wanna be your boyfriend too!" They kiss, and kiss, and it turns from chaste to very heated quickly, 

"I am glad you felt comfortable enough to tell me your secret, I hope you continue to trust me like that. I will continue, to keep communicating with you, so we wont fight like this again."

"Off course Eli, you could make easy to fall in love with you."

"That's the plan, I am yours to", kissing hungrily in between words, "and its very easy to fall in love with you too." 

"I am dying from this fluff fest." 

Eli bust out laughing so hard, "I love it." 

Demetri started kissing him harder, turning his body towards him fully, and they kept kissing each other. Then Demetri moved so Eli was under him, laying back on the bed, resting his hands on that muscled chest. "Demetri is this your first time fooling around or doing anything at all?"

"No, there was one guy in physics camp last year, and and it was once anything happened. I was drunk, and he had no finesse, or was he any good!" pouting.

"Oh my! My little Demetri is not a virgin, and here I thought you were pure as driven snow." Demetri snorted so hard, "You wasted that thought. You will be better than him though, I can tell, you know what you are doing. I mean, just fucking look at you now, Hawk could just stand there and do nothing, and it would be better than anything I did before!" 

He was shaking his head fondly at the idiot, but really flattered by his words, "Well, well, well. Look who has filthy mind." 

"And mouth too, don't forget." 

Demetri started taking of his t-shirt, he was too hot now, and he pulled Eli up slightly, and got the message and they started undressing. "You got bigger Eli!" staring in awe at Eli's torso, lifting his hands to run all over them, it was so hard, so perfectly ripped, he doesn't like Cobra Kai but damn the payoffs are wild!

"Look at the tattoo." he said smirking, and Eli turned as much as he could, and Demetri saw that the hawk tattoo feathers were now red, "So fucking hot Eli. I love it." 

"Thanks." Eli's hands went to his waist, and he started unbuttoning Demetri's jeans, and seeing he was wearing normal guy briefs, "It's comfortable, I do have panties, I rarely wear them though. No reason to before." he said looking Eli.

Eli lost his mind at that fact, "That must be so fucking hot. Please start wearing them Dem.", 

"Off course Eli." looking at him coyly, then Demetri laid back on he bed, with a hoard of nervous butterflies in his stomach. Suddenly self conscious, he was blushing everywhere, as Eli hovered over him, grabbed the waistband of his underwear which was already soaked through, and pulled it off his thighs, and legs, throwing it with the rest of clothes. 

Demetri was completely hairless down there, he had a completely pink pussy, and it was blushing right along with the rest of him. He had really fat lips, and his clit was huge and protruding and he was already leaking a lot, making a mess.

"That is fucking beautiful Dem, its the most fucking beautiful pussy I have ever seen.", he had to touch and taste immediately, otherwise he would go mad, "Demetri can you have multiple orgasms?" 

"Thanks Eli I was worried when you finally saw it. Um, the most I ever could reach was two though, so I am not sure, if that qualifies." 

"Oh baby, I am going to have so much fun, teaching you new things in future, but now I must taste you."

"You will be my first." as Eli leaned in and kissed him gently, 

"Good and the best." kissing side of his lips,

"Cocky!" 

Nodding proudly and pulling back a bit, "Yes."

Anymore thought went out the window, when he felt Eli's fingers run over his hot pussy for the first time, from the clit to the his leaking hole, the moan snapped out of his throat this so much more intense than anything he ever felt before. Eli was barely touching him yet, and a finger slipped in easily with all that wetness he was producing, he was never this wet before making a mess. A broken out "ELI FUCK!", falls from his lips.

"So hot, so fucking tight! Demetri", he groans out, and he added another one slowly, taking in the stretch of his walls, and Demetri's breaths were almost punching out of chest. Demetri pulls Eli closer to him, and starts kissing again, in between harsh breaths and curses. Eli groans out, "SO fucking perfect.", against his lips, and started thrusting his fingers over and and over and broken out "Eli please more!" 

"Yes baby I will give you more." Eli head rests on his neck, biting his neck hard, "So fucking hot Demetri.", 

Demetri was covered in sweet, and he suddenly grabbed Eli's arms hands hard, his voice was stuttering as well, "Eli I am coming! Oh my god I am coming!"

"So fucking hot, you are so sensitive, coming from just this. Don't worry Demetri, I will make you come so much, you wont know your self soon." he growled out. 

"Yes Eli please, right THERE!", as his hips started stuttering, as Eli's fingers touched that placed that sent him through the roof. Throwing his head back digging into Eli's arms hard, and the other gripping the black sheets as he came hard. Loud moans filled the room, his cum gushed out of him, he was sure Eli's sheets, were already ruined. Then Eli pulled out his fingers, and said, "Such a good baby, I am going to have, so much fun with you in the future.", kissing him again. He pulled away and resting on his knees again in between his legs

Demetri was smiling, "Holy shit!, Yes we are, and that blew my mind!" 

"And we are not done yet.", and he moved down between his legs, coming so face to face with Demetri's pussy. He grabbed Demetri's hips hard, holding them down, "Deep breaths Demetri.", and Demetri followed, as Eli snaked out his tongue, and latched onto his clit. When he thought anything couldn't be more intense than before, Demetri let out a hard, "FUCCKK ELIII!", he tried to buck his hips but Eli was holding him so hard. He did not have any mercy, kept up his brutal assault on his pussy, as he lapped up his cum in his hole, and kept going back on his swollen clit, sucking it thoroughly, and biting it in his teeth, and Demetri almost had tears in his eyes, 

"Eli, Eli, Eli! Fuck! fuck more." licking at it again mercilessly, and nibbling in between his teeth again, back and forth, as he went down, and ran his tongue deep inside now. He was crying now for sure, "Eli please!", as he started mapping his wet hole out with his tongue deep, "Fuckkkkk! Demetri sunk his nails into Eli's arms, that were still holding him down so unmoving, Eli was so strong now. 

He licked upwards, and that was it he coming again, harder than last he was trying to break free but Eli would budge "I am cumming! Eli! Shit!, Oh god Eli!" as he stayed there, trying to lick up all his large amount of cum from his hole, 

"It so fuckking good Demetri, I could spend all day down there." 

"OH god Eli I think I am broken."

Eli raised up on his knees again looking at him and smiling, "Don't worry baby I will always put you back together, you looking so fucking beautiful right now." Demetri was out of breath, and in a mind haze. Eli went in to kiss him, and Demetri tasted himself on his tongue for the first time, they made out for few minutes, relishing in the closeness, and then Demetri said, "Your turn!", Pulling his track bottoms down, and the tent in his boxers was huge, Demetri already came twice, and still needed more, he have never felt this horny and wanton before!

He was way bigger than that guy before, and he was pleased Eli was now his, he make sure to keep him there. He was going to enjoy doing that. Demetri reach out to grasp the waist of Eli's boxers, and pull them down, reveling in the fact that he was big. Demetri was very pleased, "Perfect." he said, as he ran his fingers over the tip, reaching to grab it, and stroke it up and down rubbing the precum everywhere. And there was plenty, "Poor baby was neglected for so long, Fuck me! Eli please!", 

"Such filthy mouth.", Eli leaned forward to be over Demetri, and climb back onto the bed, and Eli leaned forward and kissing him, 

He wrapped his hands around his thighs tightly, pushing them up and to the side, as Eli lined his swollen, neglected dick through his folds, just teasing Demetri, rubbing it up and down. Then he grew impatient, and Demetri bucked his hips upwards, making the head slide into his hole, Eli let out so much curses all at once, "So tight already." 

He pushed his hips forward all at once, making Demetri take all of him, Demetri cried out again gripping his sheets hard. They both were sweating now, and he gritted out, "Eli fuck me! Please! Please!" he obliged, as he pulled out and slammed back hard, hips touching each other as Demetri took all of him so good.

"Fuckkkkkkk Demetri, I never want to leave this hole, so fucking perfect for me, it knows how to grip me so well." Eli started thrusting hard each time, hitting that spot deep within again, again and again. No mercy, form him, Eli grabbed his ass hard, as the cum came gushing out him every thrust, this was so fucking good!

"Eliii harder! Please!", Eli complied, as he moved to push Demetri's legs further up, and apart him, making him go deeper, and having the leverage to thrust harder into him. His hips was kept in a hard pace now, over and over, Eli loved the burn of his muscles, and the sound of of them fucking, it was obscene from Demetri wet, soaked pussy, most perfect really. 

His grip on Demetri's legs was punishing, he was sure he was bruising afterwards, as he aimed for that spot that made him see stars. Demetri's voice was almost completely gone now, "Eli! Eli! Eliii! Yes fuck so good! Fuck me...so good!"

"I am close Demetri!"

"Yes baby! Let's cum together! Cum for me! cum together baby!" as Demetri started grinding back, harder and harder, rocking back to match Eli's hips, helping him cum. "Cum for me Eli!", Demetri started stuttering his hips, starting to cum around Eli, "OH GOD!" And Eli felt, Demetri tightening like a vise grip around him, and that was it he was coming deep inside Demetri so hard, like he hadn't come in a long time.

He leaned forward, looking at a fully sated Demetri smiling up at him, "Thank you for that, was so good.", 

"Same could be said to you". Eli pulled out and everything gushed out, he was tired but they needed to shower, "Come on Demetri you need to shower before we sleep."

"I doubt I can walk." he said laughing,

"I figured." he got up and held onto Eli's shoulders, 

Demetri kissed him and said "I am looking forward to our little adventures Eli."

"Me too baby."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	2. Rule 34: These Naughty times pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Round 2 Demetri's room now, a lot of exploring and Eli getting to do things he didn't get to do before. And teaching Demetri things his body could do. He is going to enjoy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Round 2 Demetri's room now, a lot of exploring and Eli getting to do things he didn't get to do before. And teaching Demetri things his body could do. He is going to enjoy it.
> 
> Boypussy, multiple orgasms, rough sex,

They were in Demetri's room doing homework, and things were slowly getting heated, and they were alone, first time in a long time, his mom is out for most of the day and he needed to fuck again, and more than once, if they could.

He was bent over the desk looking at his work, and then Eli pulled him up by his waist to him and he startled at what Eli had done. He could hear a faint "Fuck it," uttered out from the latter before he squeaks in surprise when he felt Eli's soft warm lips engulfing his.

He kisses him slow and steady, he preps a hand behind Demetri's neck and waist, occasionally tugging him closer as he deepens the kiss. His lips tasted exactly like what he had missed, sweet. Eli hums against the kiss, his heart soars in sparks he can't explain whenever he makes this cute whining noise as he kisses him.

He licks Demetri's lower lip, slightly nibbling onto it. A gasp tore out from the latter, making Eli smile and took the opportunity to dive in his tongue. He felt heat stir within his core, slipping his hands under the cotton t-shirt to brush against the latter's burning skin.

As expected, Demetri can't help but let out small moans when Eli deepens his reach. He worked his mouth against him, their tongue dancing along back and forth rhythmically. The kiss became physical, both hands wandering to each other's body, eager to feel what they missed, to remember.

He yelps abruptly, his eyes going comically wide when Eli lifted him. In reflex, he encircled his long legs around Eli's waist, arms immediately around the chuckling latter's neck.

"Eli, warn me next time," he grumbles, eyes becoming slits still holding onto Eli tightly. He watches as the shorter boy lets out a small laugh, his once gloomy eyes now sparkling like it used to be.

"I know you like how I can manhandle you now Dem" he could feel the heat rushing to his cheeks, his ears turning faint pink as he groans in realization, burying his head against Eli's chest. refusing to acknowledge that statement

"Are you gonna keep laughing at my misery, or are you going to continue this?" He grunts with a pout, he threw a weak slap onto Eli's bicep. 

Eli's breath halts for a second before he snorts in disbelief, head shaking softly before claiming his sweet lips once more. "You're going to kill me one day,"

They make their way to Demetri's bed, both lips still attached in a battle with an obvious winner.

Eli broke the kiss panting slightly, he slowly pushes him onto the bed, his eyes looking back at him blown in lust, his cheeks are flushed bright pink, his lips now wet and swollen. His hands roamed to tug the latter's T shirt off, he is now bare and his mouth waters within the sight of his exposed flesh. He flings off his shirt too, baring his tatts for Demetri's hungry eyes.

Eli surges forward to bring their lips together again, one hand under Demetri's neck and the other holding his hips firmly in place.

His eyes shot open with a gasp when he felt Eli's knee grazing his wet pants. He could feel the smirk on the latter's mouth while he leaves a trail of wet kisses from his jaw, to his neck. Eli looks at the now bruised neck, feeling proud of his marks.

"Look at you, breaking apart just because of my knees, Dem, such a whore" he laughs, eyeing the stuttering boy below him. As Demetri's hip snapped up, pushing his wet pussy onto his clothed knee with a whimper, wanting to chase the small friction against the sensitive clit.

"So desperate, I love it" Eli mumbled, his mouth still hovers above his neck marking everywhere he could.

He presses down his knee onto Demetri's damp pants, moving it side to side teasingly. Lips curling in amusement when he sees the latter trying to move his hips.

"Take i-it off please," Eli hears the other boy plea, trashing around his strong hold. 

"Hm. Take what off, baby? I can't understand you,"

He bites down a snarky comment, his head too clouded with pleasure to bicker with the devil. Instead, he tries to muster his best doe-eyed pout and when he sees how the latter hitched his breath, he knew he won.

"P-please?"

Fuck he is beyond whipped, he is extra-whipped.

He mindlessly moves down to tug Demetri's damp pants off, leaving him with only his white underwear. he started wearing them now, these were gray

A thought came to his mind, the corners of his mouth turning upwards. He moves to knee against his clothed pussy once more in a slow up and down motion, smiling once more when he hears the soft whines piling out from his lips.

Eli surges forward and latches his mouth onto his perked pink nipple, his hands still holding down the squirming hips. Oh my god that was new, how can they be that sensitive. Demetri babbles out trains of jumbled words, his eyes fluttering open and close from the heat building up in his core.

He lets out a yelp when Eli bit down onto his bud, only to let out a moan when Eli's tongue swirls against the swollen bud.

"Eli— please, m-more," he arches his back, pushing his chest shamelessly to boy.

"Hm," He moans louder as Eli's humming vibrates around his sensitive nipples

"We are taking slow baby today, maybe you need to learn how to be patient. We went a little wild last time, so much I wanted to do to you."

Eli jerks his knee with more force, feeling satisfied to hear his stuttered cry knowing he'd pressed against the clit.

His hands glide upwards, pinching against the swollen nipples as he sucks the other greedily. Demetri clutched against the sheets, chest heaving up and down from the rough treatment, not that he's complaining.

The tight pressure in his core builds up rapidly, his eyes blink hazily from the pleasure. Without a warning, he screams as he came abruptly just from the rough friction against his clit and abused nipples.

He lays almost limply, his body already feeling tired from the short foreplay.

"You are so easy baby, its amazing you are not horny and wet all the time" Eli smirked at the trembling boy, his mouth open as he pants deliriously.

"Did you just came because of my knees? " he smiles, not wasting a second to slip Demetri's wet panties off, spreading the latter's legs.

Eli ogles at the pink drenched pussy, trickles of his cum drips down to the bedsheet.

"I missed seeing your pussy, dreamt of it 24/7, its so fucking beautiful," he whispers slowly. Eli then towers over him, groaning lowly upon seeing how he looked under him, before claiming the pink lips again.

Eli then sinks a finger inside the warm hole without a warning making the latter gasp in surprise, an opportunity for him to slip his tongue inside his hole.

His finger lingers for a while inside, thrusting it in and out leisurely so that Demetri could get used to the feeling again. He let himself drown in Demetri's pretty whines, a sound he wouldn't mind hearing every single day.

"Look how wrecked you are just by one finger," Eli grunted hungrily, his eyes rake over the writhing boy below him.

He sobs helplessly before pushing his hips on the finger, making it delve deeper. Eli lets him push himself onto his finger and slips another finger inside.

Eli taunts him, by dragging his fingers slowly along his clenching walls.

Demetri wails pathetically against Eli's firm hold on his waist. He yelps when he felt the fingers inside him curls up nudging his sweet spot almost directly.

"There it is,"

Eli smirked sadistically when his eyes widen in bliss as his fingers brush upon the sweet spot. He stretched his fingers before curling it onto the bud, setting up a faster pace as he fingers him open harshly.

"F-fuck Eli! I will—" Demetri gasped when he felt the fingers inside him slowed down, the rushing euphoric sensation depleting almost immediately.

He lets out a small grunt of frustration from the delayed pleasure as he glared at the chuckling boy in front of him.

"What?" Eli scoffs, his eyebrows lifted peering onto the scowling boy who's fucking himself to his fingers.

"Are you angry at me baby? Are you annoyed? Well, I don't give a fuck cause I'm in charge here pet," Demetri screamed hard when Eli suddenly thrust back three fingers inside, the burn from the stretch makes him mewl quietly. This was his first time taking three fingers.

The pace was cruel and deep, fingers curling accurately jabbing onto his sweet bundles. The heat in his core grew bigger and bigger, his mind going blank from the rough fingering. god he loved it.

And for the second time, he came harder than before. His breath got caught in his throat as he heaves heavily, the sparking thrill of utter bliss swirls in his mind.

His eyes were blown wide and filled with tears. He sobs faintly as the fingers inside him ride through his climax, eventually slowing down before Eli slips them out. 

didn't I tell you the first time that we were going to have fun doing things to you for hours, this is just a taste baby.

From his blurred vision, he could see Eli bringing his slicked coated fingers up, licking the sweet juices from his fingers one by one making Demetri gape upon the filthy action.

"Fuck, it tasted so sweet," Eli groans heavily, his taste buds overwhelmed by the intoxicating cum. He could barely lift his legs, the muscles on his thighs and calves growing heavier as the time passes.

His pink gushing pussy pulsates, his sensitive walls clench around nothing, spilling more juices onto the sheets. He could feel the bed dips around him, fluttering his eyes open to see Eli hovering above him. Blue eyes greet him with a playful glint before he sighs as their lips made contact once more.

Then suddenly he could feel Eli's hand slipping onto his waist, hoisting him up to sit on his lap with a yelp.

He whines when Eli's pants graze upon his sensitive pussy. He immediately surges forward to bury his head onto Eli's shoulder blades, circling his arms on his neck.

"I'll go slow on you today," Eli whispers, his hands caress along his waist. 

Eli's breath trickles above his neck, the latter humming slowly since his head's too fucked out with pleasure to comprehend what he is saying to him.

"Just fuck me already Eli," he slurs feverishly, his hips grinding down on to Eli's hard bulge.

Eli takes out his dick, giving it a few strokes. Two arms hold on to his waist, slowly lifting him.

He moves back, both of his hands prepped on Eli's shoulder. He lets out an airy moan as he sinks on Eli's dick, the gradual burning stretch from his girth makes him hiss quietly. He have never done this before, its only because of Eli he willing to try anything and everything.

He could feel the latter peppering his shoulder with butterfly kisses, occasionally whispers sweet affirmation to him as he adjusts to the size.

"You're so fucking big, fuck." he grumbled painfully, the dull ache and over-sensitivity surges to him. Eli laughs lightly, being extra careful not to make any movements as he apologizes teasingly.

"Sorry for having a big dick Dem. Life's hard when you have a big dick,"

Demetri groans in annoyance from the horrible joke. He slumps tiredly on Eli's shoulders and threw a punch to the wheezing latter for ruining the moment.

Not long after, Demetri starts to grind back down. The dull ache completely fading away to be changed with the familiar tingling sensation.

He lifted himself before sinking in one go, high pitched moans sung from his mouth.

Eli groans as Demetri writhed above him, his hands immediately hold the his waist to slam him back down eliciting a throaty scream from the latter.

"Fuck— so f-full,"

The obscene wet slapping sound fills the room as he bounces up and down on Eli's dick. His pussy was spread so wide he could feel himself being split open by the stretch.

"E-Eli," He cried as his pace became sloppy, his thigh muscles burns in exhaustion. "Help m-me ple— fuck. Harder p-please," he continued to cry, tears rolling down prettily down his cheeks.

Eli's chest rumble, a soft chuckle stumbles out his lips.

"Anything for you,"

In seconds, he was pushed down, his back hitting bed with a thud. His mouth was wide open, not a sound was made as Eli fucks him to oblivion.

His thrusts brutal and bruising. The hands grips onto Demetri's hips as Eli tries multiple angles in different pace.

He couldn't speak nor holds onto the sheets anymore, the only sounds that was uttered from his mouth are cries of pleasure.

"Fucking perfect," Eli growls intensely, his blue eyes wide in intense pleasure coursing through him. 

A croaked sob tore out from his throat when Eli hoisted one of his leg up, situating it on his shoulder. The tight heat pools around his core again, but this time, he feels a stinging ache in his lower abdomen.

"Eli don't stop I am cumming again," he cried out, and Eli kept on his hard thrusts ramming into him mercilessly. The hands tightened at the grip on Demetri's hips, a faint bruise forming slowly.

"Let it out baby," The raspy voice states roughly. He cries out so hard, A hand travels down onto his clit, his eyes bursts into tears when he felt the hand slapping them hard. 

"ELII Eli! I cum—", he full out crying now, fucking Demetri harder and harder. The boy below him writhes as he slaps his clit with more force, 

"Let it all out baby,"

He lets out a loud scream as he relief himself squirting all over Eli's dick in the same time the latter came with a grunt. shit he fucking squirted. His walls were now more sensitive than before, his insides clenching tightly from the brutal pace Eli has set.

"Fuck! Fuck Eli—" He continued to sob, his whole body quivers pitifully as another wave of pleasure hits him hard, his pussy squirting out again all over the sheets.

Eli rides him through his high, his chest rumbles groaning out as he himself cums, especially hard, when he took in the sight of the fully debauched Demetri under him, squirting hard on his dick. Eli's thrusts slows down before he gently pulls it out from the abused red pussy. 

His breath hitched when he took in the sight of Demetri's throbbing pussy that kept on spurting out cum on the bed sheet as the latter sprawled pliantly, looking perfectly fucked.

Eli made a quick visit to the bathroom, bringing out some warm wet towels. He smiles fondly as he sees Demetri flutters his eyes close in exhaustion, his lips morphed into a cute frown when Eli began to clean him up.

"Eli," The older boy whines reaching out for the other, his eyes still shut close. Eli slips on a boxer and grabbed an oversized shirt with a chuckle, then he crawls back to the bed where he carefully maneuver him into his embrace.

"Let me put you on a shirt first baby," Eli murmurs, slowly pushing back the complaining boy and starts to put the shirt on him.

When he's done, Demetri situates himself again into his embrace, his head buried onto the crook of Eli's neck inhaling his faint comforting smell, "That was wild. I loved it." 

"I was worried I was too rough with you."

"I wont break Eli, and I trust you, and I cant believe I squirted."

"That's only the beginning baby," 

"Oh I believe that." he drifts of hard

\------------------------------------------------


End file.
